


Is It Ethical?

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bribery, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homework Woes, Jokes, Lawyer!Michael, M/M, Pre-Law Student!Sam, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam’s having difficulties with his ethics homework, and Michael is quick to point out just why.





	Is It Ethical?

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is me. I am Sam. And Michael can prosecute me any day of the week. You will pry me out of this trashcan never.

Michael Milton smiled as he stepped into his apartment, seeing his young boyfriend sprawled out on the floor with three legal pads and his laptop surrounding him. Viceroy, Michael’s Great Dane, barked happily as he raced towards him, long legs scrambling to jump up onto his master. 

“Hello, Viceroy, how are you?” he cooed, petting his large dog before walking over and laying down next to Sam Winchester, kissing his cheek. “And how are you?” 

“I hate ethics,” Sam whined, gently resting his head against the laptop’s keys. 

Michael clicked his tongue in sympathy. “Professional responsibility and legal ethics are hateful,” he agreed. “I did not look forward to that test in order to take my bar. What’s the assignment?” 

“I’m given three scenarios,” Sam said, pointing to one legal pad, “and I have to state what Model Rules of Professional Conduct were broken, how they were broken, and what the lawyer should’ve done instead.” 

Michael groaned. “Assignments like that make me glad I’m no longer in school,” he said, running his fingers through Sam’s hair. “So what has you stuck, babe?” 

“First question,” Sam admitted sheepishly. “I can’t seem to figure out how Model Rule 1.4 fits into it.” 

“You’ll figure it out, you’re intelligent,” Michael smiled. “Where are your notes for the assignment?” 

Sam picked up a legal pad and handed it to Michael. “I copied down the Model Rules I needed so I didn’t have to keep switching tabs back and forth,” he admitted. 

Michael picked up the pad and sat it up to read. “Model Rule 1.4?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Sam confirmed, still keeping his face on his laptop. 

Michael read over what his boyfriend wrote before snorting, smacking Sam’s ass gently with the legal pad. 

“What?” Sam grunted. 

“Let me know if this makes sense, baby,” Michael smiled. “Model Rule 1.4 (a): A lawyer shall not (1) promptly inform the client of any decision or circumstance-” 

“Fuck,” Sam breathed, pushing his laptop away to repeatedly bang his head against the carpet. “I copied it down wrong.” 

“You sure did,” Michael smiled, running a soothing hand down Sam’s back. “When was the last time you relaxed?” 

“Before college,” Sam laughed. 

Michael laughed with him, smacking Sam’s ass again with the legal pad again. “Brat. You know what I mean.” 

“Ugh. Before I had to take legal ethics,” Sam groaned. 

“And the last time you got at least six hours of sleep?” Michael prompted. 

“When I was in the womb,” Sam mumbled. 

Michael laughed, shaking his head. “You’re such a brat, baby.” 

“Mmm, but I’m  _ your  _ brat,” Sam smiled, looking at Michael adoringly. 

Michael smiled and ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. “Put up ethics for the night,” he said gently. 

“Oh? And what am I going to do instead?” Sam asked, pushing himself onto his elbows to look at Michael properly. 

“Eat a meal, get a massage, have a nice bath,” Michael hummed, running his finger down Sam’s spine, watching the younger man shiver. “Have an orgasm or five, and then sleep.” 

Sam quirked an eyebrow as he sat up, crawling into Michael’s lap. “Is that ethical, Sir?” he asked playfully. 

Michael smiled, resting his hands on Sam’s hips. “As a man of the legal field and a mentor to you,” he said, “It’s probably not ethical. As your boyfriend, however, it is  _ definitely  _ ethical. When is your homework due?” 

“Friday,” Sam replied, wrapping his arms around Michael’s neck. 

“We’ll work on it together tomorrow,” Michael promised, “when I get home. But right now, I have a beautiful boy on my lap that I want to spoil. Olive Garden?” 

“You’re trying to make me fat,” Sam laughed, leaning in to kiss Michael. 

“Nonsense, I’m making sure that you’re well fed,” Michael smiled, kissing Sam back. “And I know you love their salad.” 

“That is very true,” Sam smiled. 

“Besides, you’ll work it all off tonight,” Michael smiled, dipping his hands down to squeeze Sam’s rear. “And I’m determined to get you into law school sane. Not like me.” 

Sam snorted and kissed Michael deeply. “Well, I wouldn’t want to disappoint you, Sir,” he murmured. “Shower with me? I smell like the gym.” 

“Mmm, but I like you smelling like you were at the gym,” Michael purred. 

“Yes, but you smell wonderful and impeccable and like cigars,” Sam moaned. “I wanna match, not smell like you found me rooting around in a dumpster at 2 AM.” 

Michael laughed and smacked Sam’s ass. “It would not be ethical or moral of me to shower with you, I might have to press you against the tiles and fuck you,” he teased. 

Sam rocked his hips down and into Michael’s. “I see no ethical or moral dilemma with this.” 

“I’d never get you fed,” Michael laughed. “I’ll fuck you in the bathtub later. Now if you want to shower,  _ go shower.  _ I’ll freshen up and wait for you.” 

Sam laughed and kissed Michael sweetly before getting up and leaving. 

Michael watched the younger man walk away before letting his head fall back and his eyes closed. 

Goddamn Sam Winchester was going to be the death of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
